monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cottonmouth255
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Your Idea Hey, I noticed that on your new Mh game monster page, you had its science stats. Mind doing that for mine? If it's ok of course.~ Zeldas ganon 02:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Question How should I deal with people who say the names of my monsters are ridiculous? I just read a comment by another user saying that the names Shrilly, Trilly and Brilly are terrible <:( Ignore them. They're either jealous or have nothing better to do than insult other people's ideas. Cottonmouth255 01:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Cottonmouth255 (Cm25) Thanks dude, I knew there'd be people like that on the Internet but I didn't think they'd be on wikias. -_-" DuelingArtist777 06:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) If I could kick in... (It's for both so I just use this thread). First it shouldn't be an insult (I said "please" XD). That's just an advice because the names are really bad. In Germany Brilly can be a small kid insult for someone that wears glasses (In German: glasses = Brille). Trilly is a word that a 3-year-old would use for a whistle (Again German: whistle = (Triller-)Pfeife). (I know you maybe don't care for Germans I just wanted to say that.). And Shrilly just sounds like a combination of "shrimp" and the suffix "-illy". I'm not saying I'm a better name giver (my "Quaggi" should prove it XD) but don't be ignorant and close your eyes to critics (that means real critic. "This is shit..." is no critic)! I admit I was saying it to exaggarated so sorry. But like I said only the names are bad the ideas are good. Let's come to you Cotton. You should look at the situation before you write something like that. You know me to a small degree. You should know that I have enough ideas that I could give a fuck about other ideas (what I don't do because I want to help others and the wiki). You should know that I never insult anyone but the person's insulting me or acting too stupid for a real Wiki contribution. And that not jaded and crude. So don't say of me I'm insulting anyone... And now only a bit to stupidity in the wikis... If you look in the main wiki many AWCs (Anonym Wikia Contributer) vandalizing, commenting shit and insulting. That could be a good situation to try that what Cotton said... And if you were in the chat room you'd know what idiots are around there... just a little "proof": http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AOMG.png Now I'm done. ^^ DuelingArtist777, try on! You're ideas are really good. It's really only the name... Always there to help you! Sincerely, Democide 17:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I've never liked critics, mostly because there are a literal TON of them on Spore.com... All I'm saying is, if they're hurting your feelings, just ignore them and move on. Maybe do a little research and try to come up with better names. For example, the monster Bruteon comes from the words "bronto", meaning thunder, and "Buteo", the genus name for the buzzard. Cm25 out, Cottonmouth255 19:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help mate. Juggernaut Killer (talk) 16:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I would like to know if I may use your land of your fanfiction, the Central World, in my fanfiction. I think it would be awesome for Taka to meet the Mystic Six (John, Tayler, Jonathan, Faedin, Fyrulosor, and Blazescale ll). Since Taka and them have lots in common (Shapeshifters, can talk to monsters, have a weird monster following them o.0). Thanks to bunches! Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]]02:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ohyeah and P.S. even if you don't let me, I'm just gonna add a little easter egg reference in the next MLC Sidechapter. :) Reply Of course you may. Just remember to give me credit. Another thing - the MHD trilogy is still ongoing, so you might have to determine some period of time where your story won't conflict with mine. A minor suggestion - you could use the period of time BEFORE Monster Hunter Destiny takes place. As in, Taka and his friends aren't hunters yet, Hornt and the others are still alive, and Taka still has problems controlling his shapeshifting. Now that I write that, it doesn't exactly sound like the best idea. However, I'm sure you see what I'm getting at. Anyway, see what you can do, and I'll be sure to check out your story. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Could I ask you a favor as well? Could you create a page with the links to each of the chapters of your fanfics (like what I did for MHD)? I'm having a bit of trouble locating the first chapter of your first story (if there is indeed more than one), and it'll be very convienient for me and others if we could have each chapter on one little page. Thanks in advance. :Awesome!! Thanks! I finally can continue! My idea for the timeline was right as the thing started, or right before. As in either at the Military Bastion is where they meet, or before, in Mediatas. I'm thinking the Warriors will/might have to go to both, so whichever you prefer. :) Thanks a bunch. And yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll make that right now. Moga Knight Memoirs/Chapters Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 22:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I've decided the time. I've decided that the time of the Warriors and Taka's meeting will be the day Taka comes to the Military Bastion..err, the day after. This'll alow me to write about Taka and them meeting with little stress, and they can tell each other their dark secret so to speak. :D Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 18:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Interesting, I look forward to it! And Taka's shapeshifting isn't a secret at all. He just refuses to do it at that point in the story. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 18:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) awsome stories mate! these are legendary stories keep up the awsome work, you even inspired me to write something for once, and yes i met taku the dreaded gobul, god i still hate that guy -_- anyways awsome work! ill watch everything you publish. because its so damn awsome. and in one of your stories you made an skyrim reference. arrow to the knee. lol. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 13:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply You met the Vengeful Gobul? Oh, I wish I could have seen it... I'll bet the sparks were really flying! Thanks for all of the compliments, I hope they inspire me to work even harder. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC) great stuff. So like to chat about biology and messages of the week? you and me both. also about taka.. it took me 4 retries to kill him. i havent killed another gobul since then. because i did not want to go through that again... Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 13:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten a lot better at killing Gobuls, to be honest. I made a new hunter on MH3 a few months ago, and since I'm a lot better at using the Plume Flint Hammer, I was able to complete the Gobul Quest in about twenty minutes. That first time though... Yeesh. Taka's still out there, plotting his sweet revenge. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) i found taka on the internet 0.o sheesh this is a creepy gobul . Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 01:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Did you find this on my profile on DeviantArt? This image was originally by someone else, but I used it to write a story about the Gobul. And yes, this suits Taka perfectly, wouldn't you say? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) heh, gobuls. you have a dev art page? anyways, i got it from the user Darkmane the werewolf, good artwork from that guy. and yes it does suit taka ^^ also, it seems that the hero of your stories has a habbit of hitting the eyes of gobuls and making mortal enemies out of them, its like all gobuls are oblivious to the fact that the guy they are trying to eat alive is actually the hero of legend. lol fail. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 00:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Now that you mention that, the Gobuls are pretty ignorant, aren't they? But I guess even if they did know, they'd still try to devour him. Yes, my DeviantArt user is Cm25. (Surprise!) Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) i took a look at your dev page. enjoy reading and writing, loves playing video games, mh and pokemanz, and played spore? plus likes hour long chats? heh, i like the same things :D and biology. thats awsome... Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 07:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) A question When do you go on the chat? i have never before seen you on it, Just wanted to know. keep up MHD ^^ Reply I don't. Actually, I went on once, but I don't know when I'm going to again. I'm busy with several fanfics, plus a novel, as well as a lot of homework. Not to mention spending time with my friends. So, I honestly have no idea when I'm going to go into the chat again. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:59, November 30, 2012 (UTC) MH Theory Wiki Hey Cotton, I've created the Monster Hunter Theory Wiki and as you are doing regularly good contributions and stuff I'd find it appropriate that you become an Admin there. Just come over if you have some more time after you finished MHD. I hope you will find many things we can add as the Wiki is pretty much empty right now... However, thanks anyway and cu. Democide (talk) 16:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Good Gobul Hide, I'm almost overcome! This is most certainly a huge honor... I don't know if I can accept! Just kidding, I will! As you already said, I'm busy with other things, but I will most definitely find time to come over and edit. Speaking of which, I don't have a lot of experience with creating pages, not to mention exactly how I should do so. For example, when you wrote your Barioth page, did you take information from the Barioth Ecology page on the MH Wiki, write based on your own speculations, or both? I'm sure I'll become much more adept at being an Admin once I get some practice Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) First, the structure of the Barioth page was pretty much that of a real animal page in Wikipedia with some expansion if needed. The template (table) I made more or less from the taxonomy and a table I found in a book about animals. I also used the Barioth Ecology page for information but (as it was one of the worst ecology pages in the wiki...) I needed to put in much of my picture of it, of what I think it has, so pretty much both. For the question "How?" I'm constucting a help page. So look at it if you have problems with the structure and categorization of a page. If you want to create a page with your theory be sure to use the template on this page. If you have any suggestions for what to add in the wiki as it lacks or how to improve something visit the Suggestions Board or as Admin the Admins Board. I hope this helps you! ^^ Democide (talk) 21:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Now, when and how do I begin to start my work as Admin? Do I have to put in some sort of request before I can start? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) You are now. ^^ Be sure to create your User page. :) Democide (talk) 22:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay then! I'll leave the honor of creating the first monster page to you, the founder of the MH Theory Wiki. See you! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 01:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you create an example for an culture page? Best you first do it in Joker's Chat-on Wiki as we need the template to start with others. You could for example make a page about Pokke Village, Moga Village, Dondruma or any other village, town or city humans live. For the table just copy the table of Barioth or Tundra in the Code view and paste it in. In the code view you can also add or delete parts so that the table gets bigger or smaller. If you have problems with it, please ask me. For content it would be best if you take a Wikipedia page about culture and/or towns. Same for the subheadings. I would do it but I have problems with cultures and such so I hope you can make that. :) Democide (talk) 16:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, I did my best with the culture page. However, I did not know exactly where to start, so I used the Tundra table to use as a template and go from there. I did my best, but culture is not my best area of expertise, so hopefully you or someone else can fill in anything that I missed. I had no clue as to what to search on Wikipedia, so I just followed my instincts. As for the locations and stuff like that, I went by the map of the Moga Region that I created a while back. I hope I did a halfway decent job. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome To The Team. Good job Comrade! Nice work becoming a rollback. ^^ Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 17:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks a lot. I got an email notifying me of this, and I was worried that he/she had actually erased everything. I'm glad you stepped in and righted this for me. Thank you. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply Lol, okay I'll take a look when I get back from school. ;D Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 08:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: MHHigh I got around to reading it a little late, had to deal with a spammer complainign about his ban and stuff. (Chat really taxing patience today...). ANyway, I've read about halfway, and I reaally like it. Not original in terms of the whole High School part, but then again, it's written in the distictive COttonmouth style, so I wasn't expecting any less than, well, you. B) It's late though, so I'll have to finish tomorrow. Cu! ^^ Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 23:38, January 7, 2013 (UTC) MH Theory Cotton! :yuno: answer me in the MHTheory? D: Democide (talk) 12:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Again a message for you in the MHTheory Wiki. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I've demoted you from the MHTheory Wiki for the time you can't help there, so that you can concentrate on your work here for your fanfic and for school. I will re-promote if you really have the time to help us not only temporarily. Thank you. Hey There Cottonmouth225 How are you liking MHDXL so far? Right now, i need time to find a good addition to the story line for the chapter where Hurricurse and Taka go and find the Dream Jhen morhan to get one of it's crystals, and go into Kisisa's nightmare to defeat Dark Teostra. Any suggestions? P.S.: I know I may have asked this before, but did you expect any of the supporting characters to be a Deviljho? The reason for this is because I find deviljho to be awesome, and terribly misunderstood. Although I will have to admit that it is a nasty peice of work. I am what you may call a Deviljho Enthusiast. Gojira57 (talk) 15:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Finished fan fic, now working on Hurricurse's story.... if you have suggestions, please dont hesitate to tell me. Heres what i will confirm: 1) Hurricurse is the main character (obviously) 2) Takes place after the events of MHDXL: Taka vs Hurricurse shapeshifter war (so Taka may be mentioned) 3) main Antagonist is a new monster (possibly elder dragon), Name uncomfirmed..... 4) Hurricurse's past will be revealed! Will Hurricurse defeat this new threat and reclaim his lost memories? Find out in: Monster Hunter Legacy EX: Hurricurse's Story MH2D art help Hey, if you want to help with my project, would you be interested in coming up with a velociprey/drome sprite sheet? This would used as a model in devloping a working demo for the game's mechanics. Reply I'm not good at drawing sprites or pixel art or anything like that. I'm still trying to draw a good icon for my Bruteon and it isn't going well. I already mentioned, I can help by drawing maps or new monsters, but that's really about it. I can't draw sprites, much less the same sprite in twenty different positions. Supremacy and Unknown 3rd Generation Monsters I was curious.When I finally make this new page I was wondering,if you would like to post some of your own Supremacy Monsters and Unknown Monsters on this page.Also if you want,you can do the HC Green Nargacuga and afew other HCs if you want.I am most likely going to stop at the few HCs I made but,will finish of the HCs I made with HC Dire Miralis.If you ask I've finished this guy's attacks,moves and look but,I've been to lazy to post it,its actually been ready for like 4 months now.Anyway that's pretty much all I wanted to ask. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 23:23, May 17, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus I want whatever you use to record your videos on Youtube >_< I would love to record my own, but I don't really know what I would need video capture-wise... 23:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ^ I use my dad's camera. He's a professional photographer, so the camera's pretty high-quality. I can't remember what it's called, though. I also use Adobe Premier Pro (I think that's it...) to edit the videos once I've recorded. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 17:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Concerns About HC Monsters I really don't mind actually because,I ran out of ideas for the HCs actually plus I've actually had the Supremacy and Unknowns planned for awhile and have more ideas for them than the HCs.That was the thing I was trying to ask you before I did the Supremacy and Unknown Monsters page but,since you're doing it now,good luck with the page! I will say this though as soon as I order Monster Hunter 4 from Play-Asia and have fought a majority of the old and new monsters in the game,I will most likely make HC 4th Gen. Monsters and may possibly leave the Supremacy and Unknowns to you,if you have any ideas and if you want to work on them. Oh yeah,before I forget,do you still have any more ecologies you would like to post on MH Ecologies because,right now that page is a ghost town until I post my next ecology.I will say that I'm finished with "Gold and Silver Couples of the Towers" and will post sometime this week but,I will also post another ecology,I've been working on,along with it. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 19:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Reply Thanks, I might contribute to the Supremacy page as well if I have any good ideas. Same with the ecologies, I haven't had that many good ideas for a while. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 12:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Heres the link! Ok cotton, just in case you did not read my post on my talk page, heres the link to my fan fics: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gojira57_fanfics Ur welcome! :)Gojira57 (talk) 11:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Help wanted Cotton, I know you may be busy with heros of moga, but I have a favor to ask...... Im working on Obsidiark and Glaciark, two serpent wyverns. Heres the link to Obsidiark: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Obsidiark I want to have concept art, but im not a good drawer as i am a writer of fan fiction. I have seen your drawings and i wondered if you could help with Obsidiark and Glaciark. could yopu help please? if you can't, then I understand. please contact me when you can. Note: Glaciark is a similar species to Obsidiark, only with ice element, so you can make it similar to obsidiark if you had to. thanks in advance. Gojira57 (talk) 13:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'd love to. They might take a while, not just because of Heroes of Moga, but also because I'm working on drawing new monsters and their weapons as well. They'll be coming soon, I hope. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 13:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Cerulean Qurupeco: Complete Here ya go Cottonmouth... and Rage Mode... and Fatigued... Joe333red (talk) 18:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Smokey Gobul: Complete Here ya go Cottonmouth... and Rage Mode... and Fatigued Joe333red (talk) 23:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Tawny Plesioth: Complete Here ya go Cottonmouth... Joe333red (talk) 13:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC)